Raef: Bubbles
Content Warning: None Day: ??? “Mmm...I’ll be off, ahuvi.” Az stole a kiss. Raef returned the kiss sleepily. “...it’s early.” “It’s after sunrise.” “Yeah...early.” Az laughed quietly. “She’s gonna wake up soon.” “Shhh...five more minutes then.” Raef rolled over on the bed, wrapping his arms around Az’s pillow. It was too fuckin’ early to be awake. “Love you.” Az was smiling. He could hear it in his voice. “Love you, too.” -- "Oh, gross." Raef laughed, swiping away a dribble of spit from the corner of Tikva's mouth. Tikva giggled and snatched at the cloth. She babbled. "No. Spit bubbles are gross." She giggled again. She was always giggling and babbling now, talking up a storm that he was sure was going to be with her for a long time. Raef smiled. He caught her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. "No more, okay? Daddy's gonna lose his mind if you spit on him." Tikva babbled some more, incoherent and happy. "That doesn't sound like you're gonna listen." He lifted her up into his arms, spun on a heel, nearly tripping over Zarkon. “Shit.” Tikva made a ‘''pfffbtshhh''’ sound, producing another spit bubble that popped. “Yeah. Our little secret. Don’t let Daddy know I say bad words.” Raef chuckled. He settled her comfortably in his arms to take her from the body. He whistled at Uthax and Zarkon though he didn’t need to. They damn near beat him to the door and raced out ahead of him when he opened the door. Tikva was happily playing with her fingers by the time he reached the kitchen, cooing and gurgling. She stretched out a slobbery hand. “Thank you.” Raef took the cloth out of his pocket to wipe it. “I don’t need your slobber...but maybe Goro does.” The cleric’d just wandered in. He smiled. “Mornin’.” Goro paused in the doorway. “Morning.” “Mind taking her for a second?” He’d normally lay her down in the area of the kitchen that he’d stolen just for her so he could cook, but Goro was there and she liked to be held. “Sure.” It took a second, but Goro agreed and Raef handed her over. “She’s, uh, she’s a bit mouthy,” he warned as he turned back to the counter. He had to make her formula, make the dogs’ breakfast, make his breakfast, make Goro’s breakfast. It was going to be a busy morning. “Oh...good…” Raef smiled. “I’ll get breakfast.” As the scent of seasoned eggs mingled with the scent of sizzling sausage, he heard Goro mutter something sweetly to Tikva that was swiftly followed by a disgruntled, “Disgusting.” then “Raef, your kid --” Raef threw a rag over his shoulder at Goro, grinning. “Told you. She’s mouthy.” “Gross.” Tikva giggled. -- Raef hummed softly, rocking Tikva in his arms. Her dark eyes drooped before finally shutting. She looked so sweet when she was asleep. He brushed back a strand of dark, curly hair that made his heart ache. “He’d’ve loved you,” he whispered as he laid her down in her crib, tucking in the capelet around her. She let out a sleepy sigh. She was perfect. “Good night, enayim shelli.”'' Category:Vignettes